Never Surrender
by JCxX
Summary: After losing his wife, Luigi can't find a way to move on until his brother gives him some advice. - Difficult to make a summary for something like this- Pls read anyways :) It would make my day!


**Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm back with a little short thing! This was originally was supposed to go with one of my chapter stories, but I'm impatient.**

 **Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

 _Luigi:  
_

I opened the door to what used to be mine and Daisy's room. She had died weeks ago and everything reminded me of her...

I had come to find I wasn't the only person in the room like I assumed. Daisy's father, Henry, himself was sitting on the mattress, looking down at the comforter. He glanced up at me and gave me a hard stare,

"Yes?" He sighs, giving me his full attention. I held out the box to him as I came closer to the man who didn't really like the fact I was on his castle grounds.

"This doesn't belong to me anymore." I say, grief clouding my voice. He opened the box and inside was the crown I used to wear and once so did he. Henry looked up at me and then back at the crown,

"I thought I wanted this back... But I found that I don't care about that anymore." He clears his throat as he puts it back in the velvet box.

"Henry, I really came here to apologize." He rose an eyebrow, "Your daughter died knowing that this would kill her. I tried to convince her that conceiving an heir would lead to her death, which I was correct. She knew, Henry but she did it anyways. You were right to hate me, I brought her death... Just like you said. The physician warned us both that she may not survive the birth and he was right. And for that, I am so sorry Henry. I'd give _anything_ to make sure she was still here." I had to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks once I stopped speaking.

It was then Henry stood up to his 6'2 stature and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't blame you child. Daisy... She was her own person, she made her own choices and her choice was to love you. You brought her so much joy... I see you two as children as clear as if it were yesterday. She chose this because she loved you, boy. And knowing her, she would've asked you to move on." I roll my eyes at the last sentence,

"'Move on', I don't know how." Henry gripped my shoulder tighter but his voice remained calm,

"Luigi, I am very confident that you will. Maybe not today, or tomorrow but you will eventually. You are so strong, son, so strong." He patted my back as I wiped the tears off my dreary face. Before she passed, she asked me to stay in Sarasaland until Henry became regent and I promised her I would.

I gathered my strength from seemingly nowhere and told Henry about this and he thought long and hard,

"Yes, that would help my kingdom greatly. But I'm not exactly the popular one at Court and the Privy Council wouldn't vote for me."

"Not yet." I say slightly optimistic, Henry glared at me with uncertainty, "Look, I made my wife a promise and I'm staying here for your sake, and I'm not going anywhere until I've fulfilled it."

* * *

It was days later when I stood above Daisy's porcelain grave. It was custom in Sarasaland to bury the monarch in a porcelain or marble casket with their face intricately carved into it. Daisy didn't get much say in this but despite the fact it's casket, she looked beautiful. It looked so real. The casket is placed in a room inside the church with other long gone rulers. Then there was the light... It rained down on the newly positioned grave just to show how new it is. Sarasaland is Roman Catholic and most of its people believed that the light was God's rays.

The little room was utterly quiet and the only thing I could see was Daisy's relaxed face carved into the porcelain. My tears silently fell onto the casket and rested on her face as if she was the one crying. I didn't know how long I stayed there and frankly I didn't really care. My attention was broken by footsteps entering the room.

"I knew I'd find you down here." It was the voice of Mario, what was he doing in Sarasaland? He stood next to me, watching the casket closely before speaking again, "I came to visit. Mainly because Peach made me get out of the castle for a while, but I also wanted to check up on you... How are you? And don't say 'okay'." I didn't face Mario when I answered that question,

"Honestly, I don't know." The tears now began to dance freely down my face and I didn't stop them once. Mario's hand made its way to my back and it stayed there for a while.

"And that's alright, Luigi. You don't always have to be okay." He took his hand off my back and turned to face me, "Look, we need to talk." I finally faced him after a long pause,

"About what?"

"What your next move is. Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't know, Mario. I can't think about politics right now." I became a little aggravated,

"No, not politics, bro. You have a family to look after now." Mario was right, while I had been too busy wallowing in my own self-pity, I completely forgot about my newborn daughter, Lauren. I'd been so busy with dealing with the Privy Council as well that my attention had shifted.

"I didn't forget abut her, Mario." My voice growing serious,

"I know you didn't, bro but that little girl doesn't even know she's royalty yet. Luigi, you're the only person she has and soon she's going to look up to you. I suggest getting your act together, I know that sounds harsh but come on." I was quiet while I took this information in, Mario's face softened a little,

"Luigi , I'm not telling you this as your brother but I'm saying this as a father. These next few years are going to be stressful, and yes you're going to feel like quitting sometimes but let Lauren be your reminder to never stop fighting. Lauren... Raising her is going to be one of the most joyous things you've ever known. She's to grow up like that." He snapped his fingers while saying the last sentence. "Take some advice... From someone who knows. Hell, I have two of them."

"What am I supposed to do, Mario? I'm no longer the king and that means I'm going to have to find a job-

"Luigi. You _have_ a job." He interjects,

"No, besides raising my daughter. I mean we have to have a place to live."

"I thought you were staying here? And besides that brings me to my next topic."

"Mario you don't understand, your whole life you've had it made! You have a stable mortgage, _a wife_ , and two sons- one of them now going to college. So, please tell me what the hell am I supposed to do?" My voice grew louder with each phrase. He gripped my arms tightly but his voice remained calm but serious.

"Luigi, you're missing my point. You _have_ a job. Bro, you never had quit it in the first place." I suddenly realized what he meant,

"You mean become a musician again? Mario, that was years ago. I'm sure my fans have forgotten about anyways." He looked me dead in the eyes as he spoke up,

"Oh I beg to differ! Your fans are some of the most loyal people I've ever seen. They will never forget about you and I _know_ you haven't forgotten about them. Luigi, you have this talent and it's never going to leave your side. You're a great singer, and one of the best damn guitar players I've ever seen! Use your talent while you're still on your own two feet and mobile! _Never_ let someone or something take that away from you!" His voice was strong but emotional by the time he was finished... At least I thought he was done. His grip on my shoulders never decreased,

"You don't know what Lauren is capable yet, maybe she'll take up the same profession? I'm serious when I say she'll look up to you. I have this feeling Luigi in my gut, and I don't get this often, but Lauren.. She's going to big one day. I know it. My gut is never wrong. Just wait and see..."

"Daisy will live on in your daughter." He added after I sighed sadly, It took me a second for this to sink in,

"You really think I could pull off what you did in '08?" He grinned a little at the memory of him returning to the Nintendo Headquarters after a car accident; against the doctors order to rest for a while.

"Yes. You're fans will and _have_ defended you through thick and thin. Don't think that they wouldn't listen to you again. Ask them. Luigi, you can't hide away from that talent that anyone would kill to have. You made it to the top once, you can do it again. Besides, I think it would benefit your health greatly."

"Alright, I'll look into it... What was that other thing you needed to talk about?" I sighed after Mario finished his speech/lecture.

"Oh, that. I've been thinking... I know you said you don't want to leave Sarasaland until Henry is regent but that could be awhile. I think that you should stay with me for a while."

"What?" I asked strictly,

"You and Lauren stay at Mushroom palace for some time. Just until you get back on your feet, and Peach and I could help you out. We can take her off your hands when you need the rest or to stop worrying about her. Look, I understand you don't really want to be in Sarasaland anymore after Daisy, but I think could help you in the long run. Besides, I think that if Lauren got to know her cousins and in the MK (Mushroom Kingdom), it can improve her social skills as she gets older. Her nanny can come, too." I considered the idea,

"Did you even discuss this with Peach?"

"Kind of... But it's not like she would turn down a family member."

"What about Henry? And the regency? How am I going to tell my people?"

"Henry will be fine and you can work on the regency a little at a time. You're people will understand, bro. You can rule your kingdom elsewhere but it doesn't have to be here. Keeping yourself in Sarasaland won't do your health much good."

"Alright I'll think about it. I have to go." I started to leave,

"Where to?"

"I have a daughter to see." I grinned

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I kind of got stumped after Mario says Luigi should stay with him but, I figured it out**

 **Please review if you wanna!**

 **\- Jax**


End file.
